


The morning after

by yaiga



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy, F/M, Kissing and cuddling, first try in this fandom, future fic... I wish, not good with tags, s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Hello there, I’ve been lurking in the shadows for a while, just admiring all the great fics you posted here, and leaving kudos (that’s my thing), and I really really really wanted to post something in this fandom that I love so much, but the muse was just… gone. I’m a beginner in the writing, also my birth tongue isn’t English, so you know… all the mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy, and please, keep writing, you’re seriously cool.





	The morning after

Coulson had been awake for a while now, first trying to figure out her features in the darkness, then detailing them when the first rays leaking through the window had landed over her pretty face: the way she wrinkled her nose or the furrowed eyebrows, signs of wariness even when she slept.

Her head on his forearm was a welcome weight, just like her limbs tangled with his, facing each other.

The previous night the whole team had been celebrating their return to Earth between beers, dancing and karaoke; and when the others had went to sleep they had stayed, Daisy helping him to finish his bottle of whisky, and in the middle of dirty jokes, awkward silences and intense gazes they had ended in his bunk, naked, entwined, after hot making out sessions and mind-blowing sex…at least that he hoped, remembering through the haze of the alcohol.

An unpleasant sensation settled in the pit of his stomach. Although he was pretty certain about his feelings for Daisy, they never had had that conversation, and while he knew she cared a lot for him, he wasn’t sure if it was meant in that way too. Of course, he had always sensed the sexual tension between them, but the bond they shared was more special, it was more than physical. Some days he really believed they were kind of soulmates. And the look in her eyes while she moved against him, pure adoration and something else…But again, maybe for her it had been just the alcohol and the need of company, and probably she would think they had made a terrible mistake, and that possibility terrified him. He couldn’t lose her.

He was tempted to leave the bed in several occasions. It’d be a smooth way to avoid the awkward situation when she woke up, the guilt, or maybe leave the topic unspoken. But then, it could be misunderstood too, and the less he wished was Daisy felt rejected waking up alone on his bed. So, he’d stay, and face the consequences, he prayed it were positive ones.

She stretched like a lazy cat, eyes still closed; wiping some brown locks off her face, coming closer to him to snuggle against his neck, her nose nuzzling his throat.

-It’s rude to stare-she slurred against his skin.

He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, relaxing; he hadn’t noticed how tense he was till now. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

-Morning-

She pulled back a little, her hands on his chest, opening her eyes slowly, blinking shyly.

-Hi- a full teeth grin on her face.

-Hi- he replied with a dorky smile of his own- You okay?-

She nodded.

-So…what now? - she asked suddenly.

He had time to think about that too.

-Now…if you don’t mind, I would like to date you properly, maybe a dinner in this fancy restaurant or go to the movies…- he babbled happily when he noticed her eyes widen in surprise -…at least, this was just a “one-time thing” and you’re not interested- his face falling, untangling himself swiftly.

She reached for his face, pulling him down and smashing her mouth with his in a passionate though brief kiss.

-It wasn’t a one-time thing- she smiled.

-Good- he puffed - Cause’ I really want to date you-

-Dork- They both laughed. -So…you were serious last night? - Daisy worried her lower lip.

-About what?- -What you said…about the way you felt for me?-

He thought he had dreamed it, but it seemed he had really verbalized the extent of his feelings for Daisy Johnson, to Daisy Johnson. Suddenly he was all flushed in embarrassment. He cleared his throat.

-Hmm…yes- -You said you love me- she said her eyes shining- Do you?-

It was dumb try to deny it. He loved her, he had loved her for a long time, not ready to risk their relationship with his feelings, but now there was hope in her eyes, and the fact that a gorgeous superhero like her was interested in an embarrassing puny human like him, still amazed him.

-Yes, I love you Daisy- he admitted still blushing.

In a swift movement, she was all over him, hands buried in his hairy chest, straddling his hips, her naked sex brushing his not surprisingly hard length. She leaned on him, smug expression on her face.

-Good, cause’ I love you too Phil-

She bite his lower lip, tugging a little, then deepening the kiss, moaning loudly when his tongue licked the roof of her mouth. He rolled them around, he on top, now kissing her neck, and going down to kneading her breast.

-I hope you don’t mind me being on top- he asked, his lips licking the underside of her right breast.

-Not a bit- she panted, grazing her nails on his scalp- You seem pretty ready yourself-

-It was really hard not to fuck you right there, but you needed the rest - he said, biting the soft flesh of her hip- Although…I can’t promise to be that polite in the future-

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I’ve been lurking in the shadows for a while, just admiring all the great fics you posted here, and leaving kudos (that’s my thing), and I really really really wanted to post something in this fandom that I love so much, but the muse was just… gone. I’m a beginner in the writing, also my birth tongue isn’t English, so you know… all the mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy, and please, keep writing, you’re seriously cool.


End file.
